Diet
by witagowtama2805
Summary: They were in a cafe when suddenly she said to him that she wanted to diet. "Haru wants to diet." She said with determined look. "Why so sudden?" Gokudera asked. Oneshot!


**New story for my favorite normal pairing, GokuHaru. I love them because I think they really an adoreable couple. I couldn't help but write fics about them. Gokudera and Haru are 19 years old in this story. Gokudera is more mature and Haru is a big eater. They will be a little OOC.**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn **

xxxxxxxx

"Haru wants to diet."

Gokudera spat his drink. He coughed a little then looked at his girlfriend with suprised look. "You want what?" He asked.

"Haru wants to diet." Haru said with determined look on her face.

Gokudera blinked. His girlfriend wasn't type of person who cared too much about body's weight. So it was suprising him when she said she want to diet.

"Why so sudden?"

"Because Haru is fat. Haru's last year costumes doesn't fit Haru anymore." Haru said. "Also my last year skirt." She muttered the last sentence.

Gokudera sighed. "But can you eat more now? You just eat salad and orange juice. It's not a proper lunch, you know. Eat more foods." Sure, he wasn't mind that his girlfriend want to diet. Infact, he was happy. Haru was a big eater, esspecially cake. She could ate many cakes in a day. So, if Haru wanted to diet, it mean she couldn't eat as much as before. It was good for health anyway.

"Diet doesn't mean you eat little food. You just need to eat with enough calori, not less not much." Gokudera explained it. Really, girls always got wrong concept of diet. Including his girlfriend.

Haru was silent for a moment. "So that's mean Haru can eat cake or sweets or anything?" She asked. Gokudera replied gruntly , "Of course. But not too much." Haru's eyes went sparkling. "Thank you so much, Gokudera." She stood up then gave hugged his boyfriend. Gokudera blushed madly. "L-let go, Haru. This is embrassing..." He muttered. People was watching them.

"Ah, sorry..." Haru let go of Gokudera. "Yosh..! Haru will order more foods!" She said then went to order more foods. Gokudera just sighed. But, he couldn't help but smiled when he saw the waiter wrote his girlfriend's order with suprised look. Probably because the amount of foods his girlfriend ordered. Mah, he would let Haru eat much this time. Gokudera sipped his coffe, watching Haru ordered food at the counter.

xxxxxxxx

_**Omake :**_

"Didn't you say you want to diet?"

"Didn't you say I can eat more?"

Gokudera stared speechlessly. In front of him was his girlfriend, with an omellete rice, hamburger, orange juice, strawberry cheese cake, and choco parfait at the table. He just could gaped when the food came. Sure, he knew that his girlfriend love eating very much, but not _this much._

"Did you forget about what I said, stupid girl?" Gokudera asked Haru, nearly growled. Haru blinked. "I still remember what you said : Don't eat too much." She replied innocently. Gokudera facepalmed. He was going to say something when Haru suddenly thrusted a spoonful of omellete rice to his mouth. He nearly choked because of that.

"If it is too much, then how about we eat these together?" She said with smile. Gokudera blinked. Then, he sighed. He looked at Haru who was still smiled.

"Just this once." He said. He snatched the spoon from Haru's hand. "Hey, what you-" She couldn't finish her sentence because suddenly a spoonful of omellete rice was thrusted to her mouth. She nearly choked.

"That's for making me nearly choked earlier..." Gokudera said with smirk. Haru pouted. Gokudera just chuckled.

_**END**_

**Author's note :**

**Done..! So how about this story? Is it bad or good? Let me know what you think. Please forgive my bad grammar. English is my worst subject after Math. This is unbeta'd so please tell me if you spot wrong grammar or typo.**

**Thank you for read this story. Please review it. Flame will be used to burn my homework. Once again, thank you so much. Don't forget to always smile. Until next time.**

**Wita Gowtama.**


End file.
